The Train Chase (TBMD)
This is how the train chase goes in The Beeps Meet Doogal. powers through a tunnel Yuk Beep: That was lucky. Brainy Beep: You said it. I guess when Mistress 9 said to Ryan before posessing him, she said.. out a tape recorder and pressed the play button Mistress 9: That was years ago. Now's the time to start possessing you. Beep presses the stop button on the tape recorder Smelly Beep: We're lucky to have gotten away from that Mega Skeleton. He was giving me the creeps. Beep Beep: A bit like Prime Prince 9. I guess when he did say something like Prime Prince 9's voice You're about to see just how creepy I am! Teeny Beep: chuckles Nice one, Beep Beep. Beep Beep: But after this, the whole trip will soon be behind us. Mega Skeleton shows up Bossy Beep: Behind us! Dylan: Just like what Beep Beep said, man. Smelly Beep: No! Literally! Behind us!! Bossy Beep: Faster, Train! Faster! speeds on Train: Duck! duck Mega Skeleton gets hit and thrown off acts a roller coaster Brainy Beep: I always wanted to ride a roller coaster like Ryan the CPA Shadowbolt! Teeny Beep: Whoa. Talk about Picking Bertram to be Sunset's bodyguard. Dylan thought he saw a light at the end of the tunnel and I saw Prime Prince 9 saying Prime Prince 9's voice Ryan is now gone! Beep Beep: That is the light at the end of the tunnel. come out the other end Doogal: We're gonna be alright! Yuk Beep: And Zeebad and Sam are still trapped in the temple. train comes out Bossy Beep: Then who's that? His evil twin Zeebader?! Zeebad Zeebad: Where's my third diamond! Train Beep Beep: Speed up! speeds up drill spins breaks the rail beneath Train Beeps cower Smelly Beep: Someone should stop Zeebad! Yuk Beep: Wait. That could do the thing to slow Zeebad down. the eject button Brain the Snail and Beep Beep: Really? are ejected out of Train Dylan: Or it could be an ejector seat. Beep and Brian are sent flying Brian the Snail: screams Beep Beep: screams ODETTE!!!!!! land on Zeebad's train Zeebad: What was that? Beep Beep: Hold still, Brian. I'm trying to move your scarf from your eyes. Brian the Snail: At this rate, we won't make it to the roundabout. Zeebad: The roundabout. That's where the last diamond is. See you later! Beep Beep: Grr. the train Zeebad: Sam. We have prisoners to dispose of. Sam: Do we have too? Zeebad: I don't care if it's a Star Trek convention! laughs Trekkies. Nerd alert! Beam him out! outside Beep Beep: Uh, guys. Brian's scarf A little help here?! see them Teeny Beep: Grab on! get pulled back onto train Brian the Snail: Ermintrude, you saved me. Smelly Beep: I think that did happen when Princess Odette and a human turned techno siren "Jessie Primefan" felt. train catches up Zeebad: We're gonna lose the race to Thomas the Tank engine and his Beep friends? I don't think so! More coal! shovels as fast as he can is a dead end ahead Beep Peep: Whoa! Trouble dead ahead and I needed that! Train: That's my line and that other is Ratchet's! Trains power on Zeebad: Ugh. Well, time to stick it to the man! Dog, cow, Snail, you get the idea. keeps shovel pressure reaches the red Sam: The pressure, it's too much! Zeebad: I know. But, you need something to balance your life and try not to explode. Sam: Funny you should say that, sir. train explodes Ermintrude: Ooh. Train: Aah. sees the buffers ahead Yuk Beep: Buffers! hits the buffers and is sent flying Teeny Beep: I can FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Bossy Beep: No, you can't. gang lands in a heap in the snow Brainy Beep: Whoa. I am okay. Yuk Beep: I properly gonna feel that in the morning. Smelly Beep: We seem to have reached the end of the railroad. Beep Beep: a bit then puts her hand on Teeny Beep and her eyes turn white to Ryan's transformation into Prime Prince 9 Ryan F-Freeman: grunts What is happening to me?! hair turns black and grows to reach over his feet. A black star appears on Ryan's forehead and he gains the height of Mistress 9 with an outfit that looks like the male version of Mistress 9 and have purple lipstick on his mouth. Ryan opens his eyes and they are purple like Mistress 9 meaning that he is now Prime Prince 9 Prime Prince 9: Well, that was easy. Now, time for Zeebad to freeze the worlds. like Midnight Sparkle ends and Beep Beep's eyes turn to normal Beep Beep: Whoa. That was new. Teeny Beep: How did you do that? Beep Beep: I'm not sure. Smelly Beep: Never mind what just happened. What about Train? Yuk Beep: One of his wheels is damaged. Smelly Beep: That's not good. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan